Battling For The League Entry
Story Mary, Drake and April look at Jon who has just returned his Duosion. Hapu: Golurk may look slow, but Golurk is the best at surprises. Jon: Golurk is well trained. Mary: Jon seems unnerved. Rotom-Dex: I don't think Jon was expecting to lose a Pokemon. Drake: Let alone Stealth Rock being in effect. Mary: Yeah, that makes it more difficult. Jon grabs a Pokeball from his belt. Jon: Let's Go, Tsareena! Jon sends out his Tsareena. Hapu: A pure Grass Type. Tsareena then gets hurt by Stealth Rock. Jon: You good? Tsareena nods. Jon: Glad to hear it. Hapu: Now let's get ready for a full on battle. Golurk, use Shadow Punch! Jon: Trop Kick! Golurk uses Shadow Punch and Tsareena uses Trop Kick, both connecting and cancelling each other's attacks. Jon: Dazzling Gleam! Instead of using Dazzling Gleam, Tsareena runs towards Golurk. Jon: Tsareena? Hapu: Hammer Arm! Golurk uses Hammer Arm towards Tsareena but Tsareena dodges and then hits Golurk using Punishment, causing a lot of damage, and then lands back in front of Jon. Jon: You learnt Punishment! Tsareena nods. Jon: That's awesome. Hapu: Earthquake! Golurk uses Earthquake and hits Tsareena, while also flinging her into the air. Hapu: Hammer Arm! Golurk then flies into the air. Jon: What the?! Drake: That's a shock. Jon: Go in with Trop Kick! As Tsareena begins to fall, she uses Trop Kick. Both moves connect and both Pokemon smash into the battlefield. Jon: Punishment! Tsareena quickly hits Golurk with Punishment. Hapu: Golurk! Golurk is shown to be unable to battle. Hapu: You done well Golurk. Hapu returns Golurk. Jon: Great work Tsareena. Tsareena smiles. Hapu: Next is Mudsdale! Hapu sends out Mudsdale. Jon: Mudsdale? Using your ace now? Hapu: You are a strong trainer. Jon: Since Mudsdale is likely to have Stamina, we need to make sure all the attacks are full strength. Tsareena nods. Hapu: Double Kick! Jon: Dodge it! Mudsdale uses Double Kick towards Tsareena, but Tsareena dodges. Hapu: Heavy Slam! Mudsdale then hits Tsareena using Heavy Slam. Jon: Argh. Hapu: Earthquake! Jon: Dodge and Trop Kick! Mudsdale uses Earthquake and hits Tsareena, but Tsareena retaliates with Trop Kick, causing a lot of damage. Hapu: Strong. Mudsdale gets covered in red light briefly and then blue light briefly. Jon Blue light? Rotom-Dex: Trop Kick lowers the targets attack stat on contact. Drake: That's helpful. Hapu: Payback! Mudsdale hits Tsareena with Payback and deals massive damage. Jon: Tsareena! Hapu: Let's go. Hapu activates her Z-Ring. Jon: Tsareena, Trop Kick! Tsareena heads towards Mudsdale using Trop Kick. Hapu: Ready? Mudsdale nods. Hapu puts her wrists in front of her then moves them in a 360 circular motion. Then she spins on the spot, then puts her right hand on the floor with her left hand in the air. Energy flows from her into Mudsdale. Tsareena then hits with Trop Kick, increasing Mudsdale's defence but lowering its attack. Hapu: Go! Tectonic Rage! Mudsdale hits Tsareena using Tectonic Rage, causing a loads of wind gust. Tsareena has been knocked out. Jon: Tsareena! Mudsdale is panting. Jon: You battled well Tsareena. Jon returns Tsareena. Mary: Jon's ace has lost. Drake: I'm not sure Tsareena was Jon's ace, but I get your point. Jon: I know you aren't that rested yet, but I need you. Jon sends out Talonflame, who lands in front of Jon, but is panting. Hapu: You are calling upon your Talonflame again. April: Talonflame must be pretty tired. Drake: Yeah, but after a Z-Move, Mudsdale is very tired too. Jon: Let's go Talonflame. Hapu: Mudsdale, use Heavy Slam! Mudsdale heads towards Talonflame. Jon: Flare Blitz! Talonflame heads towards Mudsdale using Flare Blitz. They both collide and hurt each other a lot. Jon: Aerial Ace! Talonflame then hits Mudsdale with Aerial Ace. Hapu: Payback! Mudsdale hits Talonflame with Payback, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Talonflame! Talonflame staggers up. Hapu: Payback! Jon: Flare Blitz! Both Pokemon collide and a big explosions happens. When the smoke cloud disperses, both Pokemon are unable to battle. Jon: You done great Talonflame, thanks. Jon and Hapu return their Pokemon. Jon: Right, my last choice. And Pikachu, you are up. Jon sends out Pikachu. Mary: Pikachu?! April: Why go for a type disadvantage. Drake: Depends on Hapu's final Pokemon. Hapu: Flygon, to my side. Hapu sends out her Flygon. Jon: A Flygon. A Dragon and Ground Type Pokemon. Hapu: I wonder how you will deal with this. Jon: Hmm. Drake: And it all comes down to Pikachu. Mary: You seem shocked. Drake: Not shocked, but I'm wondering how Pikachu will deal with an aerial opponent. April: I see your point. Pikachu's cheeks spark. Jon: Ready? Pikachu: Pika! Hapu: I wonder how you will battle this time? Earth Power! Flygon uses Earth Power and hits Pikachu. Jon: Quick Attack! Pikachu grips the ground and then hits Flygon with Quick Attack. Jon: Iron Tail! Pikachu then quickly hits Flygon with Iron Tail, but is very close to Flygon. Hapu: Dragon Breath! Flygon uses Dragon Breath and hits Pikachu into the ground. Hapu: Earth Power! Flygon then follows with Earth Power, hitting Pikachu with a lot of power. Jon: You good Pikachu? Pikachu nods. April: Pikachu is strong. Drake: Yeah. Jon: Brick Break! Hapu: Dragon Claw! Pikachu and Flygon head towards each other and hit with their moves, they are soon locked in combat. Jon: Iron Tail! Pikachu breaks free and then uses Iron Tail towards Flygon. Hapu: Thunder Punch! Flygon then counters with Thunder Punch. Jon: Argh. Hapu: Dragon Breath. Flygon then uses Dragon Breath towards Pikachu. Jon: Stop it with Thunderbolt! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and cancels out Dragon Breath. Jon: Act fast, Quick Attack! Pikachu then hits with Quick Attack. Hapu: Dragon Claw! Flygon then hits Pikachu with a barrage of Dragon Claw. Jon: Then we will go with a barrage of Iron Tail! Pikachu then hits Flygon with a barrage of Iron Tail's. Hapu: Let's wrap it up. Jon: Got it. Hapu: Full power Dragon Breath! Jon: Thunderbolt! Both moves collide and connect. Soon, an explosion occurs and the dust cloud engulfs both Pokemon. Jon: Pikachu! Hapu: Flygon! When the dust clears, both Pikachu and Flygon are standing. Jon: Great job. Pikachu wavers, but Flygon ultimately falls and faints. Hapu: You done well Flygon. Hapu returns Flygon and then walks over to Jon, who has picked Pikachu up. Hapu: You battled well Jon. Jon: Thanks. Hapu: Here you go. Hapu gives Jon the Groundium Z. Jon: Thanks Hapu. You done amazingly Pikachu. Jon pets Pikachu and then returns him. Drake, Mary and April go to Jon. Hapu: You have now beaten all the Kahuna's, correct? Jon: Yeah. Mary: So what now? Jon: The League of course! Hapu: The League won't be ready for about 3 weeks. Drake: Ah. April: That's a long wait. Hapu: I'm sorry, but at least you can get some more training in. Jon: Yeah. The screen freezes. Narrator: Jon finishes his battle with Hapu and earned the Groundium Z. However, he has to wait 3 weeks. What will our heroes do now? Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Hapu Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Tsareena * Pikachu Hapu * Golurk * Mudsdale * Flygon Trivia * The Pokemon Jon chose were randomly chosen by an online random generator Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes